


Has Sherlock sorted it all out?

by Roshwen



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221b, Gen, Post Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 17:24:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/915995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roshwen/pseuds/Roshwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mrs Hudson learns what happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Has Sherlock sorted it all out?

The first time she hears what happened, she's listening to the radio while cleaning up the mess the repair man has made after eating all of her biscuits and doing no repair work whatsoever before clearing off. She hears _Sherlock_ and _hospital_ , and she thinks _Oh God, what's he done now_ before the truth sinks in. 

_That can't be right,_ she thinks _._  

Then she remembers how John barged in earlier that morning, looking all concerned. She also remembers how he ran out again, and how _concerned_ didn't even begin to cover the look on his face. 

She turns on the telly. Sinks down on the sofa when she _sees_. It's only a few seconds of footage, filmed on a phone, but it's enough. 

Sherlock hadn't sorted it all out, after all. 

_Oh God._  

She's lived through too much to be truly shocked at anything. All she feels now is the weight of yet another dear life lost. 

 

Only when she hears the front door open does she get up. John Watson is standing in the hallway, his eyes a deep blue pool of nothing. 'He wasn't,' he says, voice barely a whisper. 'He told me to tell you he was, but he wasn't.' 

She says nothing. Helps him get up the stairs, wishing she could carry the grief for them both.

 


End file.
